Mais Além de The Originals
by maddymafra
Summary: Como o próprio nome diz, "Mais Além de The Originals" conta a história da série depois da terceira temporada. Inconformada com o rumo que a série levou, resolvi escrever – sem compromisso - o que gostaria que acontecesse na quarta temporada. Por isso, não será 100% fiel à série, pois irei inventar ou acrescentar algumas coisas. Afinal, o que vai acontecer com "Os Originais?"


**CAPÍTULO 1**

Era um dia normal como todos os outros em New Orleans. Cinco anos depois do fim da família Mikaelson, a cidade voltou a sentir o que é ter uma vida verdade. Marcellus finalmente conseguiu o que tanto almejava: ter o seu reinado de volta. Vincent por outro lado, conseguiu reorganizar o seu clero de bruxas. Há exatamente cinco anos, os originais passaram a ser uma lembrança de um passado ruim, onde o medo e a insegurança sempre existiram na época. Agora ninguém comentava como também, não procuravam saber deles. Segurança e paz era a única coisa que a população queria, e que, finalmente, conseguiram.

Marcellus, como de costume andava pela cidade verificando se tudo estava em seu lugar. Ele novamente adotou regras, que por sinal estavam tendo bons resultados. Felizmente humanos, vampiros, bruxas e lobisomens, estavam tendo oportunidade de conviver uns com os outros. Claro, que antes disso acontecer, todos entraram em acordo, sendo mais especifico, todos saíram ganhando por um lado.

''MARCEL!'' Uma voz masculina grita o seu nome. ''Marcel...''

Marcel já sabia que era o Vincent, mas mesmo assim, demorou um pouco para respondê-lo.

''Vincent?'' Marcel o respondeu. ''Quanto tempo, cara!'' Marcel acrescentou e deu aquele seu sorriso de sempre. O sorriso que ninguém sabia se ele estava sendo sincero ou irônico. ''Você desapareceu... Devo me preocupar?'' Marcel finalmente virou e começou a observa-lo. ''Não tive oportunidade de falar, então...'' Marcel fez uma pausa. ''Interessante! Até que a ideia da igreja não foi tão ruim.''

Vincent assentiu. ''Já que consegui colocar as coisas em seus devidos lugares, como prometido, resolvi desaparecer por um tempo, e ficar longe disso tudo. Mas agora...''

''Mas agora...'' Marcel repetiu exigindo uma continuação.

Vincent fez uma pausa e logo em seguida encarou Marcel.

''Acha mesmo que os Mikaelsons iriam desistir assim? Tão fácil?'' Era notória a preocupação no tom da sua voz. ''Não, não cara...'' Acrescentou. ''Isso está fácil demais.''

No fundo, Marcel sabia que teria uma grande possibilidade do retorno dos Mikaelsons, afinal, eles são OS MIKAELSONS. Porém, a pergunta que ele sempre fazia para si mesmo era: Como? Como eles iriam voltar, se o Elijah e o Kol foram mordidos por ele, Rebekah foi amaldiçoada, Klaus preso em um tormento profundo e a Freya envenenada? Na sua cabeça, e na natureza das consequências, uns estariam mortos, com toda certeza. Isso! Hayley era sua única preocupação. Há cinco anos, desde que Hayley decidiu abandonar a sua matilha, Marcel não teve notícias dela, isso sim, era a sua angústia de todos os dias. Apesar de não ter muitos problemas com ela, Marcel sabia que ela estava arrumando algum jeito de virar o jogo. Entretanto, se isso vir algum dia à tona, ele sabia que agora seria diferente. Agora, graças ao soro, ele poderia lutar até o fim. Poderia lutar com os originais, e assim vencer novamente.

''Acho isso improvável.'' Marcel respondeu.

''Sério que está me falando isso?'' Vincent perguntou meio confuso.

''Acho que não devemos nos preocupar com isso.''

''Tudo bem cara, tudo bem!''

Assim que o Vincent falou, ele se afastou do Marcel, e assim começou a andar conforme o seu próximo destino. Provavelmente voltaria para o cemitério atrás de novas pistas.

Marcel encarou os seus passos na caminhada, e depois o perdeu de vista.

Por mais que Marcel não queira aceitar, o Vincent estava certo com a sua preocupação. Imediatamente, Marcel foi até a sua casa, que antigamente eram ocupados pelos originais, e andou em direção ao sótão, onde Klaus costumava enterrar vivo os vampiros. Marcel precisava ter certeza que o Klaus estava ali. Que estava indefeso, e que estava sem condições de lutar.

Mais uma vez, ele foi até o local onde enterrou o Klaus, e como de costume, deu um muro na parede, no qual ela, consequentemente, desmoronou sobre chão. E como esperado, lá estava ele. O homem que era chamado de rei.

Marcel sempre costumava fazer uma terapia olhando para o Klaus. Sempre costumava falar das coisas que perdeu na sua vida, por causa dele. Davina... Isso sim era o motivo da sua revolta, pois, por mais que Marcel conseguiu a sua vingança, nada e nem ninguém poderá trazê-la de volta.

''Família? Tem certeza que você me considerava da sua família?'' Marcel falou olhando para a figura pálida que estava bem na sua frente. ''Você conseguiu tirar de mim a única coisa preciosa que tinha na minha vida, a minha Davina.''

Marcel não conseguiu se controlar. Como de costume, sempre deixava lágrimas caírem de seus olhos ao mencionar o nome de Davina. Era como se a metade da sua vida não fizesse sentido. O arrependimento de não tê-la protegido o rondava todas às vezes que falava dela. _O porquê de não ter a protegido. O porquê dela não ter o ouvido. Bom, as coisas seriam diferentes se essas instruções fossem seguidas._

Logo depois de desabafar, Marcel deu um último olhar para o Klaus, que inesperadamente abriu lentamente os olhos e o encarou. Era notório o esforço que ele fazia para manter os seus olhos abertos. Afinal, há cinco anos que ele está em um tormento profundo. Há cinco anos que ele não sabia o que é sentir o sangue dentro do seu corpo.

''Marcel? Está ai? Precisamos conversar.'' Uma voz vinha lá de cima, provavelmente, seria o Josh com novidades da bruxa.

Marcel olhou o Klaus com desdém, e começou a reconstruir a parede, a qual tinha derrubado. Após tijolos e mais tijolos o muro foi completado. Marcel saiu do sótão verificando a segurança do lugar, e depois foi até a sala. Quando chegou ao local, suas dúvidas tinham sido esclarecidas, realmente era o Josh.

''O que devo a visita?'' Fala Marcel descendo as escadas e indo em direção ao Josh.

''Amanda tem novidades, ela finalmente conseguiu localizar a Hayley e a sua filha, a Hope.''

Amanda é considerada a bruxa de confiança do Marcel no momento. Todas as coisas que aconteciam na cidade, ou fora dela, era a sua obrigação de comentar tudo, seja regras quebradas ou não.

''Estou surpreso!'' Falou Marcel sem reação. ''Que notícia maravilhosa. Afinal, onde elas estão?''

''Como o esperado, estão em Mystic Falls.'' Josh respondeu imediatamente.

''Hmm... Era o esperado mesmo.''

Marcel ficou pensativo por um momento e um grande silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Claro! Tudo fazia sentindo agora. Era como peças de quebra cabeça, com um tempo tudo começou a se encaixar. Era óbvio que a Hayley estaria em Mystic Falls. Claro que esse seria o único lugar que ela poderia pedir ajuda.

''O que vamos fazer?'' Josh quebrou o silêncio.

''Nada por enquanto. Quero planejar com calma sabe? Nada precipitado, não quero confusão na minha cidade.''

Josh assentiu mexendo a cabeça.

''Como você quiser.'' Respondeu e depois saiu do local.


End file.
